UWCCC Imaging and Radiation Sciences (IR) Program Summary Co-Leaders: Mark Ritter and Robert Jeraj PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Imaging and Radiation Sciences (IR) Program pursues basic, translational, and clinical research involving ionizing and non-ionizing radiation in the diagnosis, staging, and treatment of cancer. Our scope is integrated around 3 connected thematic aims: 1) To develop and translate innovative molecular imaging agents and imaging technologies to improve cancer detection and treatment; 2) To develop molecular, immunological, radiobiological and technological approaches that improve radiation treatment response; and 3) To advance synergies between imaging and radiation sciences for more effective personalization of localized therapies. Notable achievements since the last CCSG renewal include advancement of the theranostic agent CLR1404 into clinical trials, development of IR Program-led cooperative group trials using FLT PET in AML, and incorporating EGFR targeting in treatment of head and neck cancer. Several novel molecular imaging and treatment agents (e.g., 64Cu-NOTA-YY146), several novel imaging technologies (e.g., US-based elastography imaging of breast cancer), and several novel image analysis methods (e.g., Quantitative Total Bone Imaging) have been developed enabling better diagnosis, targeting, and understanding of treatment response in several cancers. The IR program has defined the mechanisms of HPV infection related radiosensitivity, has identified new radiation ? immunotherapy interactions with a therapeutic potential and has leveraged large fraction radiobiology in multiple clinical trials. In 2013, IR established the Wisconsin Oncology Network for Imaging Excellence (WONIX), a program aimed at bringing advanced, research grade imaging technology and imaging- based clinical trials to other medical centers across Wisconsin. In 2016, the IR Program was awarded the first UWCCC SPORE in Head and Neck cancer. Finally, and critically, both cooperative group and investigator initiated trial accrual has markedly increased relative to accrual at the time of the last CCSG renewal. These are strong results of a collaborative Program including: 33 members from 7 departments have a total of about $5 M in peer-reviewed, annual direct costs in 2016 (>42%, $2.11 M from NCI). These research efforts have led to 642 peer-reviewed publications since 2012, with intra-programmatic publications increasing from 13.0% in 2012 to 19.7% in 2016 and inter-programmatic increasing from 7.0% to 13.6% over the same period.